


Taking a Pause

by w_x_2



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Sequel to"Rainbow Gear".After the last time, Seth doesn't think that Finn wants to revisit the experience.





	Taking a Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: WWE wrestlers don’t belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 20th day of mmom 2018.

_Following Saudi Arabia's Royal Rumble April 27th_

 

“I'm sorry about your eye,” Seth is quick to apologize once they are out of public view which happens to again be in the changing rooms. They should really stop meeting in these places.

 

Bálor rolls his eyes, “Don't be silly, it happens.”

 

Seth looks at Bálor's wound which he inflicted some more but he knows it's true so he finally averts his gaze. As he looks behind Finn and around him, his expression turns a bit sad.

 

“It's good that it's communal so we don't get swayed by the temptation," Finn utters in comment to what he knows Rollins is thinking about. "We'll reschedule for when we're out of this country.”

 

Seth's head jerks, eyes bugging open in shock, “You want to?”

 

“With the same conditions, yeah, why not?” he rhetorically asks.

 

“Oh.”

 

“ _You_ don't wanna?” Bálor checks because Seth looks like he was completely taken by surprise.

 

“No, I do,” Seth ensures and shrugs, “I just didn't think you wanted to after last time.”

 

“The time where we each reached orgasm?” Finn teases with a grin at the recollection. Seth had been very vocal with his pleasure, and that had worked wonders to both get Finn in the mood and also make him want to take care of his attention seeking cock.

 

Seth shakes his head in disapproval of himself. “I should stop making assumptions.”

 

“Hmm, we all make assumptions, what's important is that you check them out.”

 

* * *

 

_After Intercontinental Championship Fight April 30 th_

 

“I wanna check something with you,” Seth declares from a few steps away.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Finn answers with ease.

 

“I am quite conscious of some of the positions we've been putting ourselves in, of where I have been placing my hands,” the man with the long hair explains.

 

Bálor takes a moment to think through the statement before he speaks. “Have you changed either of those because of what we did after I wore the rainbow gear?”

 

Seth eyes narrow as he recalls some of their encounters. “Not consciously.”

 

“There will always be touching and grabbing, and _suggestive_ positions in wrestling. We're practically naked rolling around on the mat and rubbing against each other...”

 

Seth's cheeks pink up and he interjects, “Not quite.”

 

“Stick to wrestling moves,” Finn advises.

 

“But what if I'm grabbing your ass because I like it instead of because I am giving you a push so you can get out of the pin?”

 

“Are you asking me about how I would feel if you did that on purpose or-”

 

“No,” Seth quickly answers. “I wouldn’t do it on purpose. I know you don't want anything like that, I just, what if-”

 

“What if you are doing It subconsciously?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, you won't have to worry about it for a while what with us not fighting for some time now. But you can be more aware of how you're fighting others and comparing it to whether or not you are making the same movements with them and touching them in the same manner that you do me.”

 

Seth nods and carefully utters, “It has been great working with you, I hope we can do so again in the future with further successful fights.”

 

“I am certain that we will,” Finn smiles. “Ei,” he chastises a bit when Seth extends his hand and instead pulls the other wrestler towards himself so as to hug him. It's quick and it has a lot of space between them but it is a meaningful gesture. Finn then grabs Seth's hand to shake as they part, honouring the professionalism but also taking into account that they have become friends through working together so closely week after week after week. “Shall we part with my rescheduling from Saudi Arabia or leave it for later?”

 

“I think later may be best.”

 

“Alright.”


End file.
